1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnet-type generator mounted on an engine of a two-wheel vehicle (motorcycle), a buggy, a jet ski bike, or the like in order to charge a battery or for other purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional magnet-type generator, as shown in FIG. 15, the following structure is adopted to connect outgoing wires of a coil with lead wires for outputting power to outside the generator. A through-hole 102 is formed on an annular base portion 101 located at a center of a stator 100, a tubular insulator 105 formed together with a bobbin 104 is inserted into the through-hole 102 to cover an inner surface of the through-hole 102, lead wires 107A, 107B, 107C are inserted into the through-hole 102 covered with the tubular insulator 105 from the side of a mounting surface 100a of the stator 100 (mounting surface side on an engine cover, a side shown in FIG. 15A), and the lead wires 107A, 107B, 107C are connected with outgoing wires 108A, 108B, 108C of a coil 108 at the side of a clamping surface 100b of the stator 100 (opposite surface of the mounting surface side, a side shown in FIG. 15B). Note that the above explained conventional structure is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-273482.
In the above explained structure of connecting wires, the through-hole 102 is formed on the annular base portion 101 located at a center of the stator 100 and therefore an escapement structure such as a notch should be prepared on the engine cover to avoid the lead wires 107A, 107B, 107C inserted into the through-hole 102 from being crushed between the stator 100 and the inner surface of the engine cover when the stator 100 is mounted on the inner surface of the engine cover. Consequently, manufacturing cost of the engine cover is increased.
For example, as shown in FIG. 16, when the stator 100 is mounted on an engine cover 110 by fitting an inner periphery portion 101a of the annular base portion 101 into an annular fitting portion 111 which is projected from the engine cover 110 toward the stator 100, a notch 112 should be prepared on a part of the annular fitting portion 111 to avoid the lead wires 107A, 107B, 107C from being crushed.
In addition, a surface of the annular fitting portion 111 of the stator 100 has a function to radiate heat of the coil 108 produced when generating electricity. However, if the through-hole 102 is prepared on the annular base portion 101 of the stator 100, a surface area of the annular base portion 101, which is effective for radiating heat, is reduced in an amount of the through-hole 102. Therefore, the temperature of the coil may not be properly suppressed.
The present invention has an aim to provide a magnet-type generator capable of reducing the manufacturing cost of the engine cover and efficiently preventing the coil from increasing the temperature.